Una confesión inesperada
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Dos idols con un secreto y una entrevista que hará que confiesen sus sentimientos. One-shot para el Santa Secreto AsaKiku Tema: Islandol (o eso intenté)


He vuelto con un one-shot para el Santa Secreto AsaKiku (justo en el límite y más bien atrasada, perdón x.x)

En fin mi amiga secreta es: Grisle y me tocó escribir un Islandol romántico.

Me costó más de lo que pensé escribir esto, pero de alguna forma lo logré. En verdad espero que te guste o que al menos te saque una sonrisilla :3

* * *

Las luces brillantes del estudio iluminaban el rostro de las dos estrellas sentadas junto a la entrevistadora, quien intentaba sacarles cualquier información de su vida personal, ya sea cómo se conocieron o a qué hora cenaban. Ambos se revolvían un poco incómodos en sus sillas (uno más que otro), tratando de mantener la compostura y sonreír como perfectos _Idols_

Ninguno de los dos quería revelar datos demasiados personales y temían que se les soltara algún detalle de cierto secreto que ocultaban muy bien los dos.

-He escuchado en otras entrevistas que Arthur, tú escribes las letras de las canciones ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, aunque algunas veces cuando no viene nada bueno a mí mente Kiku me ayuda.-

-¿Y de dónde sacan la inspiración para escribir esas letras tan románticas? Deben haber experimentado un romance en algún momento de sus vidas ¿no?

-Yo me inspiro de los libros, me gusta mucho leer y puedo llegar a tener empatía con los personajes por lo que no me es difícil entender a un enamorado.- contestó Kiku ocultando su nerviosismo ante la pregunta.

-Pero sus letras son muy poderosas, uno puede llegar a conectarse con las canciones. No creo que eso se logre solamente con la imaginación.

-Bueno, a veces la imaginación es poderosa ¿no cree?- contestó el inglés con seguridad lanzando una mirada retadora a la entrevistadora que intentaba intimidarlos. Ya había pasado más de una hora y no lograba conseguir absolutamente nada novedoso de este dueto, su paciencia se agotaba. Los miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó a ellos unos centímetros, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?- preguntó directamente.

El corazón de ambos se detuvo por unos segundos, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y se dedicaron una mirada rápida. Ninguno quería responder, pero si no lo hacían nada bueno pasaría. Kiku bajo la mirada avergonzado y Arthur entendió que era su tarea responder, después de todo siempre era su trabajo contestar las preguntas molestas.

-Tuve un par de amoríos en la escuela, pero nada serio. Prefiero enfocarme en mi carrera por ahora.- respondió rápidamente para zafarse

-Esa no fue la pregunta, Arthur.- la mujer lo observaba divertida, amaba ver a los famosos en aprietos. El inglés la miro con odio y luego suspiró resignado.

-La verdad solo me he enamorado una vez y lo sigo estando de la misma persona por cinco años.- Lo dijo. La insistencia de la entrevistadora era tal que simplemente prefirió darle en el gusto. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Kiku que se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo. Su mirada se volvió bruscamente hacia el inglés a su lado, estaba dolido de alguna forma y no sabía por qué.

Arthur pensó que al decirle eso la mujer terminaría con las preguntas, pero siguió insistiendo por detalles, cosa que empezó a hartar al pobre inglés. ¿Quién era? ¿Era alguna famosa actriz o cantante? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cómo? Todas estas preguntas fueron sofocando al pobre Arthur, y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas ya habían sido contestadas.

De alguna forma la entrevista terminó y por fin eran libres de volver a casa. El japonés estaba más callado que de costumbre y esto era obvio para el británico que llevaba a su lado más de cinco años.

-¿Kiku?... ¿K i k u? ¡¿Kiku?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque te llamé tres veces y no me respondes

-La entrevista me dejó un poco cansado es todo.

Arthur aceptó su excusa por el momento, pero algo definitivamente ocurría en esa mente tan compleja. Llegaron a casa y el inglés se lanzó al sillón exhausto mientras Kiku se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena, sin embargo Arthur no tenía intención de dejar que el castaño se librara de la interrogación. Caminó hacia la cocina, a pesar de que Kiku se lo tenía prohibido, se apoyó en la pared y observando al menor caminar de un lado para otro en busca de los ingredientes, preguntó:

-Es por la entrevista ¿verdad?-

-Se equivoca…- respondió calmadamente sin inmutarse.

-Entonces es por lo que dije-

-Déjeme preparar la cena ¿sí?

-¡Lo sabía!... La verdad no tenía planeado decirte quien era hasta saber si a esa persona le gusto- Se acercó un poco a Kiku interrumpiendo su labor. –Pero si quieres saber te lo diré.

Kiku se mostraba indiferente a las palabras de Arthur, sin embargo su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Se moría por saber quién era aquella persona y por qué Arthur la prefería a ella.

-Tiene el cabello oscuro que hace contraste con su piel pálida y blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son profundos, es imposible saber en qué piensa porque siempre mantiene una cara seria, pero cuando sonríe es la cosa más hermosa que verás. ¿Te suena conocido?- El británico acarició la mejilla de Kiku, viendo como su piel se tornaba cada vez más roja.

-Pero como dije es un amor imposible, porque sé que no piensa en mí de la misma forma.- El inglés se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Kiku intentando calmar sus latidos lo siguió y decidió confesar su secreto de la misma forma que el rubio.

-Me imagino que a una persona así debe amar a alguien con cabellos rubios como si fueran rayos de sol, ojos color esmeralda, que no siempre sea honesto consigo mismo y por sobre todo que sea todo un caballero.

Arthur estaba completamente rojo, de alguna forma se había mentalizado para ser rechazado, pero jamás imagino que el japonés pensara en él de esa forma. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dedicaron una sonrisa. Poco a poco Arthur se acercó a Kiku y fue disminuyendo la distancia de sus rostros lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Fue un beso largo y tierno.

- _I love you, Kiku_ \- le susurró el inglés al separarse de aquel beso.

Al día siguiente los programas de variedades estaban vueltos locos por la confesión del inglés en la entrevista y todos se preguntaban quién podría ser la muchacha que le quitaba el aliento al inglés más famoso del momento sin tener la menor idea de que aquella persona era la que siempre estuvo a su lado.


End file.
